


And I will lay my arms over you for eternity.

by littlegreyfish



Series: Profound Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Doctor Who Crossover, M/M, kind of, weeping angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreyfish/pseuds/littlegreyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know your name. I've whispered it over and over for years, hoping you would hear me. Turn, and see me. Freeze me still with a look of pure adoration on my face."</p><p>AU where Cas is a Weeping Angel who’s in love with Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I will lay my arms over you for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> based of this post on tumblr
> 
> http://boazpriestly.tumblr.com/post/42684076414/the-last-keyblade-weilder

I will lay my arms over you for eternity.

You were promised a long life, and it has been taken away, so I will keep you company for the years you are being denied. 

I know your name. I've whispered it over and over for years, hoping you would hear me. Turn, and see me. Freeze me still with a look of pure adoration on my face. 

Dean Winchester. 

But you never turned. You've never seen how much I love you. How much I envy the life that flowed through your veins. 

I will lay my arms over you for eternity. 

For you never felt the warm embrace of love as you should have. 

And though I could have never given you this gesture in life, I can cover you now that you are gone. 

Yours was a life of danger, excitement. You rid this world of creatures such as me. 

And yet I still love you. 

For you are kind. 

And caring.

And passionate. 

And all the things you cannot see in yourself. 

I will lay my arms over you for eternity.

And as an angel, I will weep for your soul, torn prematurely from this world.

It was not your time.

And so I will spend all of time with you. 

And I pray that one day our souls will meet. 

And you will call my name, and I will turn.

Castiel.

And freeze still at the sight of pure adoration on your face.

I will lay my arms over you for eternity.


End file.
